Strawberry Swing
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: A vida antes, durante e depois da separação de Finn e Rachel, contada a partir de diferentes pontos de vista. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Glee não me pertence. A idéia original e os personagens são propriedade de Ryan Murphy.

Strawberry Swing

A oneshot by Hestiaa

* * *

**N/T: **A fic "Strawberry Swing" não me pertence, e sim a Hestiaa. A autora me deu a autorização para traduzi-la.

**N/T 2: **A fic é inspirada na música de mesmo nome, da banda Coldplay.

* * *

**STRAWBERRY SWING**

**I**

_They were sitting__  
__They were sitting__  
__In the strawberry swing__  
__Every moment was so precious_

_They were sitting__  
__They were talking__  
__In the strawberry swing__  
__Everybody was for fighting__  
__Wouldn't wanna waste a thing_

Finn Hudson não gosta de surpresas. Nunca gostou e nunca irá gostar. Não, ele é uma pessoa que gosta de ter tudo sob controle. O que talvez se deva, em parte, à sua condição irrevogável de líder, e talvez também ao fato de que geralmente as pessoas que querem te surpreender devem considerá-lo estúpido (sabe que existe uma palavra para isso... algo como _subesti_... mas ele não lembra-se dela). De qualquer forma, as surpresas hospedam, em certa dose, algumas mentiras. Precisam de um certo ocultamento da verdade, e não é algo que ele goste muito. Não gosta, por exemplo, que os pais mintam para seus filhos sobre o Papai Noel. Não gosta que sua namorada e seu melhor amigo lhe mintam, lhe escondam a verdade, para terminarem surpreendendo-o com a incrível história de como o enganaram, de como acreditaram que ele era estúpido o suficiente para acreditar na maior mentira do mundo. Isso, sim, fora uma surpresa, certo ? Ficar a par de que as duas pessoas em que mais deveria confiar mentiram-lhe de uma forma cruel como essa. Sentado ali, no velho balanço do seu quintal, ele sente, por um instante, que o mundo gira rápido demais. Que não importe o quanto se esforce para ficar quieto, o balanço sempre encontrará uma forma de ficar em movimento. Está um pouco confuso, enjoado, desconcertado. E, sem dúvidas, não pode descer do balanço. Não quer fazer isso. Porque esse balanço remete-o a aqueles dias de sua infância, em que nada importava, a aquelas tardes de verão nas quais ele e a sua mãe sentavam-se ali para escutar um pouco de rock dos anos 80. Não é nada de outro mundo, na verdade. É só uma velha poltrona vermelha amarrada com duas cordas aos galhos da árvore, mas é funcional. Finn não saberia dizer quanto tempo ele tem estado só, nesses últimos dias, balançando-se nele, pensando, tratando de encontrar explicações. Está tão acostumado a estar só, que quase já não se lembra de como é ter companhia, estar com alguém, falando sobre qualquer coisa. Ele apenas fazia isso com _ela_... ou com _ele_ (pergunta-se se algum dia ele será capaz de dizer seus nomes novamente). Demora a perceber se a figura que se aproxima dele desde a calçada é real ou se é uma ilusão de ótica.

- Finn ? - diz a inconfundível voz de Rachel Berry, e Finn sente como se, imediatamente, o mundo girasse mais devagar.

- Rachel ? O que você está fazendo aqui ? - pergunta ele, enquanto sente os seus lábios se curvarem para formar o primeiro sorriso que ele fora capaz de dar em uma semana. Rachel aproxima-se um pouco mais.

- Vim ver como você estava. Não temos nos falado desde que as aulas terminaram, e... trouxe biscoitos de chocolate para você. Sei que são os seus favoritos. Disse, rápida e entusiasmadamente, e Finn fica com a impressão de que ela ensaiara essas palavras por um bom tempo.

- Obrigado, você não tinha... não tinha porque se aborrecer com isso - murmura, tomando o prato e depositando-o na pequena mesa de jardim que está ao seu lado.

- Claro que devia, Finn. Para que servem os amigos ? - responde ela, quase aborrecida, e Finn encontra incrivelmente terna a forma com que o rosto dela demonstra isso. Começa a devorar os biscoitos em silêncio (Quê ? Estão bons demais para serem comidos tão depressa !), e então ele nota que Rachel quer lhe dizer algo.

- Sabe que não teríamos conseguido vencer as regionais sem você, não é ? - murmura ela, em tom carinhoso, enquanto brinca nervosamente com as bordas do seu suéter.

- Para ser sincero, acho que nós dois fizemos um bom trabalho - responde ele, limpando as mãos nos sujos jeans. Rachel gira sobre seus calcanhares, indo em direção à pequena porta da cerca, e Finn sente como se lhe arrancassem algo do peito.

- Aonde... aonde você vai ? - ele pergunta, com a voz carregada pela angústia.

- Achei que você queria ficar sozinho - confessa ela, um pouco esperançosa. Ele sorri.

- Este balanço foi feito para ser usado por duas pessoas - responde Finn, dando um pequeno golpe no almofadão que está vazio ao seu lado. Rachel se aproxima dele, praticamente correndo, para elegantemente sentar-se ao seu lado. Finn tem de resistir ao impulso que o invade por um segundo, para não abraçá-la

- Seus biscoitos são fascinantes - confessa ele, comendo um e dando-lhe o prato para que ela se sirva. Rachel não responde, e Finn pensa então que as habilidades culinárias são apenas uma dentre tantas coisas fascinantes que Rachel tem. Sorri ao dar-se conta de que ser amigo de Rachel Berry (amigo por enquanto) é talvez a excepcional surpresa que confirma a sua regra. Eles ficam ali, em silêncio, pelo resto da tarde, enquanto o balanço se move suavemente, quase no ritmo de suas respirações.

* * *

**II**

_Cold, cold water__  
__Bring me round__  
__Now my feet__  
__Won't touch the ground__  
__Cold, cold water__  
__What ya say?__  
__It's such__  
__It's such a perfect day__  
__It's such a perfect day_

Ela odeia perder. Perder não está na lista de coisas que considera bonitas, e nem mesmo na lista de coisas que considera aceitáveis. Sabe que não é sua culpa. Sabe que fizeram todo o possível, que simplesmente não foi suficiente. E isso a faz sentir-se ainda cem vezes pior. Sentada ali, no silencioso ônibus, pensa que talvez seja tudo assim, em sua vida. Sua carreira no Glee Club, sua relação com a mãe, seu eterno desejo de fazer bem todas as coisas. Por que nada pode sair como ela espera ? Por que tudo termina, cedo ou tarde, dando errado, e em frente aos seus olhos ? Sente um pequeno aperto na mão, e lembra que não está só. Está muito menos do que só, na verdade. Está com _ele_, e nada pode superar isso. Rachel gira um pouco sobre o seu assento, para vê-lo melhor (ainda acha difícil entender como Finn Hudson pode reparar nela, e por isso de vez em quando ela volta-se para se certificar de que é ele), e encontra o seu cansado rosto sorrindo-lhe.

- Você acha... acha que poderíamos ir até sua casa depois da escola ? - ela pergunta, em um sussurro, para assegurar-se de que apenas ele a escute. Finn assente, e o sorriso se torna ainda mais presente em seu rosto. Seguem em silêncio durante o restante da viagem, e também não falam ao chegar à escola. Cumprimentam os outros alunos brevemente (Rachel acha que se não sair dali em poucos segundos, vai começar a chorar), e tampouco se falam durante o trajeto até a casa de Finn. Rachel caminha até a porta de entrada da residência dos Hudson, mas Finn segura-lhe pela mão para guiá-la até o conhecido balanço, no quintal. Ele se senta primeiro, e ela o segue, apoiando levemente seus joelhos na coxa dele. Sente que tem tantas coisas para dizer, que acha que o silêncio é a melhor opção, ao menos até que ela seja capaz de ordenar a sua mente. Sente o como os braços de Finn a contornam pelos ombros, abraçando-a carinhosamente, e ela deixa-se arrastar para mais perto dele, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele. Nunca tinham feito isso. Nunca tinham tido tempo para fazer algo juntos, para quererem-se, para serem espontâneos. Rachel sente então uma onda de medo percorrer-lhe o corpo. O que vai acontecer com eles, agora que o clube já não existe ?

- Finn...

- Hmmmm ?

- Você... antes que tivéssemos cantado, você tinha me dito algo - diz ela, nervosa, tratando de assegurar-se de que não fora sua imaginação, que realmente tinha acontecido. Pode sentir a Finn sorrindo contra seu próprio cabelo.

- Sim. Te disse... te disse que te amo - responde ele, seguro. Rachel ama isso nele, como ele sempre tem uma voz segura e definida quando lhe fala sobre seus sentimentos. Como nunca se arrepende deles.

- Eu acho... Eu acho que também te amo - sussurra ela, desenhando distraidamente alguns círculos no peito de Finn. Sente-o relaxar ainda mais, enquanto solta um suspiro.

- Fico contente por escutar isso - diz ele, realmente aliviado. Rachel levanta-se, para olhá-lo nos olhos, em um tom sério.

- Você não se arrepende, então ? Não se arrepende disso agora que o Glee Club já não existe, depois de termos perdido ? - pergunta ela. Finn sorri ainda mais, enquanto lhe acaricia uma bochecha.

- Acho que amo você ainda mais, se isso for possível - ele murmura-lhe, acariciando-lhe o cabelo, e mexendo lentamente o balanço. Rachel trata, por um segundo, de entender o que está acontecendo, e então decide que essa é a forma de Deus fazer um pouco de justiça em sua vida. Tira-lhe o Glee Club, tira-lhe a sua mãe, mas dá-lhe um Finn. Aproxima-se um pouco mais dele, quase sentando-se em sua saia, e segura-lhe ambas as bochechas, para dar-lhe um beijo nos surpresos lábios, do mesmo modo como havia feito há alguns dias atrás, no abarrotado corredor. Desta vez, no entanto, Finn não demora em corresponder-lhe, segurando-a pela cintura, para aproximá-la mais dele. Rachel acaricia-lhe a parte de baixo de sua nuca, fazendo o possível para transmitir-lhe todo o seu amor naquele beijo, e sorri ao mesmo tempo em que sente que Finn lhe corresponde com a mesma paixão e determinação.

- Não sei o que vai acontecer com o Glee Club. Só o que eu sei é que quero estar com você, Rach. Quero que possamos recuperar o tempo perdido - ele lhe murmura, quando ambos se separam para tomar um pouco de ar. Rachel apenas assente afirmativamente, enquanto se acomoda novamente na posição anterior, deixando que Finn a abrace novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela abraça-o pela cintura. Por um momento, esquece tudo o mais. Se esquece de Shelby, do Vocal Adrenaline, do Aural Intensity e do pequeno troféu de terceiro lugar. Estando ali com Finn, naquele balanço, ela tem a sensação de que seus pés nunca vão querer voltar a tocar o solo.

* * *

**III**

_I remember__  
__We were walking up__  
__To strawberry swing__  
__I can't wait 'til the morning__  
__Wouldn't wanna change a thing_

_People leaving all the time__  
__Inside__  
__A perfectly straight line__  
__Don't you wanna curve away__  
__It's such__  
__It's such a perfect day__  
__It's such a perfect day_

- Há quanto tempo eles estão ali ? - inquiriu Kurt, deixando as sacolas das compras na pequena mesa da cozinha.

- Quando saí para ver você, eles já estavam ali, e por isso acho que passaram toda a tarde assim - responde Carole, enquanto prepara dois copos de chá gelado.

- São um pouco... afetuosos - confessa ele, olhando, pela janela, como Rachel Berry explode em gargalhadas, enquanto Finn lhe conta o que aparenta ser uma piada incrivelmente engraçada.

- Ela me agrada muito. Não a conheço bem, mas sei que é boa com Finn. E sempre me traz algo assado por ela mesma - Carole deixa claro, sentando-se à mesa e comendo um dos brownies que Rachel lhe dera mais cedo.

- Sim... ela é boa para ele. E ele é bom para ela - acrescenta Kurt, sentando-se também à mesa.

- Às vezes eles não fazem nada por toda a tarde. Apenas se sentam ali, balançando-se, abraçados. Ela canta algo e ele... apenas sorri - diz Carole, com um sorriso no rosto - Você acha que pode me contar algo sobre ela ?

- Bom... ela é uma excelente cozinheira, mas isso você já sabe (estes brownies estão realmente ótimos) - Kurt brinca, arrancando um sorriso de Carole - Sabe também que ela canta como os deuses. É uma pessoa muito decidida e muito inteligente, e é um pouco diva, mas não com Finn. Eu diria que, quando está com ele... é uma pessoa melhor. Pelo menos para mim, me dá uma melhor impressão - explica Kurt, comendo o segundo brownie.

- Quinn nunca me agradou, para ser sincera. Mas com Rachel... não sei, eu sempre tive curiosidade. Quem é essa moça que conseguiu encantar tanto a meu filho ? - inquire, intrigada, antes de tomar um gole de chá.

- Não se preocupe, Carole. Acredito que você terá muito tempo para investigar tudo sobre Rachel Berry. Porque, pelo que tenho visto, só algo como uma fatalidade ou uma guerra poderia separar esses dois - diz Kurt, fazendo com que Carole volte a sorrir.

- Acha que irei agradá-la ? - pergunta Rachel, com voz insegura, enquanto acaricia-lhe distraidamente o braço.

- À minha mãe ? E por que você não a agradaria ?

- Porque se você não notou, Finn, há muitas pessoas às quais eu não agrado - responde ela, um pouco sentida. Finn aperta ainda com mais força a mão de Rachel, tratando de dar-lhe algum tipo de consolo. Ela a sustenta.

- À minha mãe você sempre vai agradar, contanto que me agrade. Ela nunca se agradou muito de Quinn, mas isso acontecia porque, em algumas ocasiões, ela desagradava até a mim mesmo. Se eu te amo e você me ama... não vejo porque você não gostaria de minha mãe. Ela é bastante _cool_ - ele lhe explica. Rachel sorri, e, por um momento, Finn sente como se tivesse acabado de conquistar o mundo. É nesse momento que Carole sai da casa para o jardim, carregando dois copos de chá gelado.

- Olá, meninos. Trago-lhes... algo para que se refresquem. - diz a ambos, entregando-lhes os copos.

- Obrigada, Sra. Hudson. Não precisava se incomodar com isso, eu já estava por voltar para minha casa - respondeu Rachel, de modo entusiasmado.

- Na verdade, eu queria... convidar você para jantar. Kurt e Burt vêm aqui esta noite, e pensei que você gostaria...

- Sim, isso seria fantástico ! Apenas... deixe-me chamar meus pais - Rachel a interrompe, ainda mais entusiasmada, enquanto se põe de pé e procura seu telefone celular. Ela e Carole voltam para a cozinha, e enquanto Finn escuta-as falar sobre receitas e ingredientes, ele pensa que as coisas não poderiam sair melhor. Que esse deve ser um dia perfeito.

* * *

**IV**

_Now the sky could be blue__  
__I don't mind__  
__Without you__  
__It's a waste of time_

_Could be blue__  
__I don't mind__  
__Without you__  
__It's a waste of time_

- Finn ? Você não vai descer para tomar o café da manhã ? Burt e Kurt estão aqui para nos ajudar com a mudança, e é realmente um belo dia - pergunta Carole, enquanto abre timidamente a porta do quarto de seu filho.

- Não tenho fome - murmura ele, colocando suas camisas e camisetas em uma das caixas.

- Você não ia ajudar Rachel a colocar as coisas dela em ordem ? Pensei que havia um tipo de acordo...

- Não, Rachel... Rachel e eu não estamos mais juntos - interrompe ele, deixando-se cair na cama e abandonando sua tarefa. Carole sente como se, por um segundo, lhe tivessem tirado o ar.

- Como... por que... o que aconteceu ? - inquire, e Finn precisa de toda a sua força para não cair em prantos ali mesmo, ao ouvir o tom de tristeza da voz da sua mãe.

- As coisas não funcionaram. Isso é tudo - ele mente, quase ignorando-a, enquanto ela senta-se ao seu lado na pequena cama. Concentra-se em um dos jeans do papel de parede (depois de tudo, não vai vê-los nunca mais).

- Realmente lamento ouvir isso, querido. Sei que você a ama muito e sei que ela te ama muito, também - diz sua mãe, acariciando-lhe as costas. Finn não pode conter-se mais, e deixa que um par de lágrimas escorram pelo seu rosto - Não quer sair conosco ? Vamos tomar o café da manhã fora, é um dia incrível.

- Eu apenas quero estar só, mãe. É tudo - Finn lhe explica, ficando de pé, para voltar aos seus deveres. Carole assente, dando um beijo em sua face e deixando o quarto. Para Finn, não importa se lá fora chove, neva, ou se é o dia mais belo da história. Sem Rachel... tudo parece uma perda de tempo.

- O que você vai fazer com o balanço ? - pergunta Burt, enquanto ele, sua esposa e seu filho tomam o café da manhã no jardim. Carole e Kurt se olham por um segundo, e ela não pode deixar de sentir um fio de esperança.

- Tragam-no - diz ela, enquanto olha para a janela do quarto de Finn.

* * *

**V**

_Now the sky could be blue__  
__Could be grey__  
__Without you__  
__I'm just miles away_

Para ser muito sincero, ele não a está escutando. Não saberia dizer do que ela está falando. Com certeza, é sobre o baile de formatura ou sobre as possibilidades de ser eleita rainha mesmo sem ser uma _cheerleader_. De qualquer modo, a ele não interessa. Se esmera em preparar seu sanduíche, achando que assim vai poder preencher esse vazio que ultimamente sente em sua vida, e então nota que Quinn fizera-lhe uma pergunta.

- Sinto muito... me distraí por um segundo - ele se desculpa, deixando o sanduíche na mesa da cozinha e sentando-se. Ela dá um suspiro de aborrecimento.

- Não sei porque me aborreço em falar com você, se, de qualquer modo, você não vai me entender - queixa-se, aproximando-se da janela para olhar para fora. Finn nem mesmo tenta se defender, o que faz com que Quinn se aborreça ainda mais - Você realmente nunca me escuta, nunca me entende, é como se eu estivesse falando em outra língua. Às vezes, parece que você está a quilômetros de distância. Você nunca foi muito inteligente, Finn, mas deveria deixar de jogar tanto videogame, porque acho que está consumindo o seu cérebro - Finn respira fundo, terminando seu sanduíche com uma mordida, e tirando o guardanapo do prato. Está cansado disso. Está cansado de que o tratem como idiota, como incompetente. Está cansado de que ela pense ser superior a ele, mas que mesmo assim venha procurá-lo quando precisa.

- Vamos nos sentar no balanço, lá fora - ela ordena, tomando seu abrigo.

- Não. E acho que você deveria ir, Quinn - responde ele, quase sendo mal-educado, sem nem mesmo olhá-la nos olhos. Ela ri, incrédula, mas muda imediatamente a expressão quando percebe que ele não está brincando.

- O que você disse ?

- Que quero que você vá embora, Quinn. Não é tão difícil de entender. Acho que todos esses saltos com as _cheerleaders_ acabaram por afetar ao seu cérebro - diz ele, devolvendo, de certo modo, o que ela lhe dissera antes. Quinn não lhe responde, e vai embora aborrecida, enquanto ele coloca seu próprio casaco e sai para o frio exterior. O céu está cinzento, antecipando uma chuva de primavera, mas ele não presta atenção. Pensa no verão anterior, nas tardes em que ele e _ela_ passavam divertindo-se nesse balanço, abraçados, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Isso está, agora, a quilômetros de distância, e ali ele queria estar.

* * *

**VI**

Ela tenta, realmente, ignorá-lo. Tenta não pensar no fato de que ele está a poucos passos de distância, dormindo placidamente, enquanto Kurt e Mercedes preparam máscaras faciais e tratamentos para o cabelo.

- Acho que vou buscar um pouco de água - mente Rachel enquanto põe um dos confortáveis suéteres de Kurt e calça as pantufas.

- Buscar água é o código para "ver o que Finn está fazendo ?" - murmura Mercedes, enquanto Rachel fecha a porta. Do espelho, Kurt lhe devolve um olhar carregado de esperança.

Rachel bate suavemente na porta do quarto, mas não recebe nada como resposta. Se aproxima um pouco para escutar, e percebe que Finn não está lá dentro (senão seriam ouvidos os seus leves roncos). Terá saído com Quinn ? Rachel sente o estômago se revolver enquanto imagina-os, na sala escura de um cinema, dividindo pipocas e abraçando-se. Desce até à cozinha para pegar o copo de água, e então nota que a porta está entreaberta e a luz do saguão está acesa. Se aproxima lentamente, com medo. Carole e Burt saíram no fim de semana, para visitar alguns parentes, então, na verdade, eles deveriam estar sozinhos. Ela dá um suspiro de alívio quando nota que o homem do saguão não é outro senão Finn, balançando-se no velho balanço.

- Você me assustou - ela murmura. Finn gira-se um pouco para vê-la, surpreso, e Rachel tem a impressão de vê-lo sorrir, por um segundo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ? - pergunta ele, fazendo-se de desentendido, já que sabe perfeitamente que ela está ali por causa de Kurt. Secretamente, ele se sentara no balanço porque dali escutava o seu riso, sentindo quase como se a tivesse de volta ao seu lado.

- Estamos fazendo algumas máscaras faciais e tratamentos para o baile de amanhã. E eu pensei que você havia saído com Quinn - disse ela, tratando de esconder o tom de alívio em sua voz.

- Não, Quinn e eu... não estamos mais juntos. Nunca estivemos realmente juntos, realmente - responde ele, como se estivesse falando com qualquer outra pessoa que não a sua ex-namorada. Rachel mostra-se um pouco cética.

- E por que você iria terminar com ela dois dias antes do baile, quando tinha a coroa assegurada ? Pensei que você e ela fossem perfeitos - diz ela, com um certo ressentimento na voz, e tomando um gole de água (por que tinha tanta sede, de repente ?).

- Quinn e eu não éramos perfeitos. Realmente não sei porque seguimos insistindo em ficar juntos - diz ele, tristemente, enquanto continua mexendo-se no balanço, e Rachel não pode evitar de acreditar nele.

- Não existem os relacionamentos perfeitos, Finn. Mas não é por isso que alguém deve deixar de insistir, se acredita - responde ela, sentando-se em uma das poltronas, tentando não olhar para ele.

- O ponto é, Rach, que eu... não tinha vontade de insistir. Não precisava dela - explica Finn.

- Então porque você voltou com ela ? - pergunta Rachel, fazendo todo o possível para conter as lágrimas. Finn sorriu tristemente.

- Porque era fácil, porque todos esperavam isso de mim, não sei - confessa, sem entender a si mesmo. Ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se medissem as suas próximas palavras. É Finn quem volta a falar - Nestes últimos dias, tenho tido outra necessidade. Outro impulso.

- E qual é ? - inquire Rachel, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- O de consertar as coisas com você. Eu... preciso de você, Rachel - diz ele, deixando o balanço para aproximar-se dela, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela e segurando-lhe as mãos frias - Nós não somos perfeitos, não somos fáceis, e não somos o que outras pessoas esperam... mas já não me importa. Eu... te amo. Agora compreendi que todas as outras coisas podem esperar, podem se desvanecer. Mas não vale a pena estar longe de você por causa de nenhum deles. Nem por Quinn, nem por Santana, nem por Puck, nem por mais ninguém - ele confessa. Rachel olha-o por um segundo, antes de soltar-se de sua mão.

- Porque você faz isso, Finn ? - ela pergunta, em voz quase inaudível, enquanto se levanta e se afasta dele - Por que você sempre tem de fazer isso ? Encher-me de esperanças, de expectativas, para arrancá-las de minhas mãos logo em seguida. Você não tem idéia do quanto dói, do quanto me machuca, não ter você comigo. Que você me deixe sozinha mais de uma vez, depois de prometer que nunca vai me abandonar. Você não sabe o quanto dói.

_ -_ Sim, eu sei - interrompe ele, ficando parado atrás dela. Sua voz é tão sentida e tão sincera que Rachel não pode evitar de se virar para olhá-lo - Rach... se você não pode me perdoar, se tiver deixado de me querer, se você sente que isso não vale a pena... eu vou entender. Deixarei de te aborrecer a partir de agora. Mas você tem de saber que não deixei de te querer nem por um segundo, e começo a achar que nunca conseguirei fazê-lo - ele finaliza. Ela não responde. Olha-o por um momento antes de caminhar até o balanço, sentando-se nele e cobrindo suas pernas com o cobertor que Finn estava usando.

- Aonde você vai ? - ela pergunta, quando ele caminha até a cozinha, pensando que talvez Rachel queira ficar sozinha por um momento. Ele a olha como se estivesse achando estranho, sem entender - Sente-se comigo - ela lhe ordena, apontando para o espaço vazio ao seu lado. Finn obedece, deixando que ela lhe cubra as suas pernas com o mesmo cobertor. Rachel aproxima-se dele, pondo seus joelhos na coxa dele, e Finn a abraça instintivamente, pois era assim que faziam em todas aquelas tardes de verão. Ela não opõe nenhuma resistência.

- Quem trouxe o balanço ? - ela lhe pergunta, enquanto fecha os olhos e apóia a sua cabeça no peito de Finn.

- Minha mãe insistiu para que o puséssemos aqui - ele lhe explica, acariciando-lhe o cabelo.

- Você acha que ela já sabia ? - inquire Rachel, brincando com a borda da camisa de Finn.

- De quê ?

- Que voltaríamos a ficar juntos - murmura ela, muito devagar, como se tivesse com medo de ter interpretado tudo erroneamente. Fica relaxada ao sentir como Finn sorri contra seus cabelos.

- Sim... sim, acho que ela sabia - ele lhe responde, abraçando-a com mais força e mexendo um pouco o balanço. Ele não disse o quanto tinha sentido saudades dela, e ela tampouco, e não se beijam até à manhã seguinte, quando eles, Kurt e Mercedes estão tomando o café da manhã, mas ambos sabem que, desta vez, as coisas vão funcionar em seu próprio ritmo. Assim como aquele balanço vermelho.

* * *

**N/T 3:** Minha oitava tradução, a primeira de Glee, um universo do qual eu confesso que conheço bem pouco.

**NOTA FINAL: **Finalmente estou voltando a postar uma fic no Fanfiction. Não postava desde fevereiro, porque tive mais de um problema ao mesmo tempo, e ficou complicado. Espero que tudo, agora, tenha entrado nos eixos.

Reviews ?


End file.
